Giotto's Sun
by XHoshiZora22X
Summary: A small snippit from Giotto's life after he moved to Japan and how he met his sun. Rated T for G's swearing.


**Hey guys, I decided to upload an unbeta'd thing because I haven't uploaded anything here and I want to. The idea started with "since Giotto had a son, he had a wife right" yeah.**

**I'm not one to talk much**

**I want to do a longer version of this later but im in my final year of high school so I don't feel like I would be able to update it often. If I do it would go deeper into Gitto's back story. Probably when I have time next year. Yeah anyway thats enough of me, enjoy.**

Gitto had fled to Japan not too long ago by the suggestion of his good friend and guardian Asari Ugetsu. Asari's hometown of Namimori was a pleasant and quiet. Something that he hadn't experienced since before he created his vigilante - the Vongola. Him and his four guardians that were left had -regrettably- retired from the mafia world. Giotto didn't mind this, he fit quiet well into Japanese society and picked up the language pretty quickly, albeit with a lot of help from Asari. Soon he found himself feeling like he had always lived in Japan and that he had always been 'Ieyasu Vongola' which was the identity he took on. Everyone was happy in Japan too. After Daemon had taken over the Vongola with Ricardo, Alaude stayed it was a matter of loyalty to his men in CEDEF than to Giotto and Giotto understood. Having Alaude there also kept the Vongola back in Italy from causing _too_ much trouble. Lampo, who was also still in Italy, took the courage to visit Giotto and co. sometimes, he was pretty busy with his own family nowadays though. Knuckle had started a Christian following in Namimori in an effort to spread his religion and help people. It was condoned by most of the Shinto worshipping residents but they appreciated his kindness. Asari also enjoyed it better at home, his was of retiring was to take over the family dojo. Everyone was happy, everyone except for a certain right hand man.

G was in no way happy, he had been pissed ever since they left Italy a few months ago. He tried not to show it but Giotto could tell, they had been friends since they were kids it was pretty easy. He finally became open about it when he approached Giotto one morning.

"Giotto."

Giotto who was half asleep looked at him meekly "What did I tell you to call me?" G looked him straight in the eye and huffed.

"Ieyasu." He muttered.

"That's better, now what is it _Hiroshi_?" Giotto smiled.

"I want to go back to Italy." G spoke in bitterly in Italian. "I can't let that Daemon fucker live and-"

Giotto stared G down "We live in Japan now. What do we speak?" Giotto was treating G liked a child now much to G's chagrin. G hadn't picked up Japanese as well as everyone else but was working hard to master the language for Giotto.

"Ieyasu." He began again, this time trying to speak with his broken Japanese. "Please take me seriously. You can't just leave Alaude to deal with it, and what about Cozarto!? huh? What about him! I'm frustrated with this peaceful life! We were mafia! I can't let this go! I can't leave that mother fucking piece of shit in charge and I can't take this fucking betrayal!" Giotto took a deep breath and proceeded to punch G so hard went fell through the wooden doors and out onto the street. When he heard a groan come from outside he slightly regretted using a bit of his dying will in that punch. He walked through the now broken doors and helped G up.

"I'm sorry...to me, Daemon is still my guardian and friend and Ricardo is not a bad man. Also where did you learn how to swear like that in Japanese?" he chuckled lightly "Did you feel my resolve?" G didn't need to answer, Giotto already knew he did. "Can you accept it? Hiroshi, you're a dear friend to me and I know this takes some getting used to but we don't have much of a choice. Our Mafia days are over but that doesn't mean our vigilante days are. Sure we can't go back to Italy and I know you're frustrated but you can't help that. Neither can I. It's better this way anyway. I know one day Vongola will be ours again just maybe not this generation."

G sighed "once again, you win. I'm sorry, I'm just not good at this peaceful thing." After G brushed himself off, Giotto turned to go back inside. Before he could though, he noticed a single girl who had witnessed the scene. She looked a bit shocked, probably from the fact that a guy had flown through a door right in front of her. She was staring at Giotto and G.

Giotto approached her with his mafia don charisma "I'm sorry you had to witness that but I do mean no harm, he is my brother so I'm allowed to do that" he smiled.

"Because what are 'brothers' for." G muttered in Italian and headed back inside the house to go look for something to fix the door.

The girl was beautiful, judging by her drab kimono she wasn't of high class or anything yet she shined like the sun. She wasn't much shorter and didn't look that much younger than Giotto and had her thick black hair tied back at the base of her neck. Her brown eyes looked into Giotto's blue and then realizing she was staring she straightened up. "I'm sorry, uh, It's just that i've never seen someone so foreign before...Namimori rarely has foreign visitors. Are you one of the new guys that came with Asari-san from Italy? I'm Kiyomi Sawada my younger brother is a disciple of Asari-san, well was. Though I haven't seen you before uh. I'm sorry, I didn't ask for your name."

"It's Ieyasu. Ieyasu Vongola. The red headed man is Hiroshi Vongola my brother. It's a pleasure to meet you too Sawada-san. Are you looking for Asari? If you are he's practicing a new music piece in his room so it's best not to disturb him right now. He enjoys quiet morning practice."

She shook her head. "I'm actually looking for my younger brother, Keita really but I was hoping Asari-san would have some information. Yesterday he was going on about a rival dojo across in the next town over and how he was going defeat them. My father laughed at him and he ran out…I haven't seen him since."

"I'll help you find him." He was the leader of a vigilante group after all. Even if he didn't have the Vongola anymore he was still willing to help anyone and everyone.

After Asari was done with his practice, Giotto explained the situation. He also found G who was more than willing to help. Asari had explained that he did show up at the dojo yesterday afternoon for training. He did note something was up with Keita because he stayed to train until late. Just in time before they decided to go search Knuckle showed up. He joined in the search too by asking around the community. Asari and G took the town and Kiyomi and Giotto thought that the next town over would be a start. It wasn't too far a walk from Namimori but it was far enough for them to need to take a rest halfway.

"So." Kiyomi spoke up after drinking from a canteen. "What's Italy like? I've never really been out of Namimori before. Let alone Japan."

"Its beautiful. The women, the food, the sights to see." Giotto sighed nostalgically as he thought about his home. "I grew up in Sicily. It's the island off of the main land Italy. The beaches were also beautiful. There was a lot of crime though but it wasn't too bad." After all, the Vongola took care of most of it. "Although I've fallen for Japan too. Especially Namimori."

"Really? I think Namimori is too quiet. I'm hoping one day I can travel as far as Tokyo or Hiroshima. Ever since we unified as a country I think travel will be much easier."

"That sounds great, I think I'd like to join you in that journey. Maybe one day I could show you Italy too. If I can ever go back there again"

"You can't go back? That's terrible! Why can't you go back, don't you have relatives? Family?"

He smiled "It's because of my family that I can't go back. It's okay though, if I went back now I'd only make things worse."

"Your family must be terrible then, no offence to your brother."

"It's okay, he would agree with that." Giotto chuckled.

They continued to head down the road into the next town. Merrily discussing the differences between Japan and Italy. They headed into town and eventually found the dojo Keita had mentioned. Sure enough as soon as they got near they saw Keita go flying. Some big, buff men with wooden swords soon followed. "Oi!" the man who seemed to be the leader roared "let's give this kid a lesson for messing with us." The group of guys roared with laughter.

"Hey!" Keita yelled getting to his feet "you're the ones who need to learn your lessons! Racketeering from Namimori, the lot of you! I'll show you with my masters Shigure Soen Ryu style!"

Keita was readying himself when Kiyomi stepped in between them. "Stop this at once!"

"Sis!"

The men roared with laughter again "look, he's getting his sister to help him how cute. Hah! Step aside littly missy, we need to teach this boy what happens when he's up against the Kokuyou dojo."

Kiyomi stood her ground and glared them down. "I said stop."

"What are you going to do about it girl? Shower us in flowers? Hahaha! But you sure are pretty girl, hows' about you stay with us tonight." The men grabbed her and pulled her closer. Kiyomi tried to free herself.

"Hands off my sister!"

As Keita was about to attack, Giotto intervened. Now in hyper dying will mode he burned the hands of the men touching Kiyomi and moved her away to safety. Taking on several big guys at once was nothing new to Giotto and if anything, he felt alive again in DWM. They all charged at him, since he was smaller it was much easier for him to dodge their attacks. He took out all the small fry easily. Kicking them in their vital points, for so called swordsman they left a lot of holes in their defence. After easily knocking them all out, the leader, who was now scared to death ran away. Giotto returned to normal and dusted himself off. Kiyomi and Keita were in awe. "Aren't you going to go after him?" Keita watched as the leader fumbled while running.

"Nah, he's learnt his lesson."

"That was amazing." Was all Kiyomi could say.

"Not really, my guard- friends, like Asari and Hiroshi are way more amazing than I am."

"Thank you for saving my brother" Kiyomi bowed deeply, also making her brother bow.  
"Oh no no, you don't have to do that. Don't bow. It's nothing really."

"What could I ever do to repay you?"

"It's nothing. I mean it you don't have to repay me. It's just what I do."

"Nonsense! I must"

"Then how about this," Giotto said, giving in "You come to the dojo more often, I'd like to talk to you more about Japan and Italy." He smiled gently.

She nodded "I think that is a good deal." She then turned to her brother Keita who was slipping away silently. "And you! What were you thinking!?" she whacked him over the head "You haven't even begun to master the Shigure Soen Ryu! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry sis. I just thought I was doing good to Namimori."

"Wait till I tell father."

"No! Please don't-"

"I think you can let him off this time." Giotto interrupted. "I mean he did say they were the ones racketeering. I also think it's good but maybe next time Keita-kun, you can call on someone else to help."

Keita nodded. After that all three of them headed back to Namimori. Asari gave Keita a good scolding too but still tended to his wounds. G made everyone dinner and they all returned to peace. Kiyomi stepped outside after dinner and Giotto joined her.

"Ieyasu is very Japanese for someone who doesn't look a bit Japanese." She drank some tea and looked at the stars.

"Aha, so you saw through that. It's true its not my real name."

"What is it then?"

"Maybe I'll tell you one day, along with the rest of my story."

And he did, years later when they fell in love.

END.


End file.
